Kazuaki Nanaki
Kazuaki Nanaki (七姫 一明) is a mild-mannered button quail who teaches mathematics in room 2-3 of St. Pigeonation's. Despite being an incredibly brilliant bird, he is narcoleptic and often falls asleep in the midst of lectures. Unfortunately due to a bit of a translation error, in the English version of the games, Kazuaki comes off as down to earth and exhausted. In the original material, as well as mangas and Drama CDs, his personality appears a lot more dazed and silly. Early Life Before the present events in the game, Kazuaki Nanaki was Hitori Uzune. ''Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings ED no.08: What May Come Hiyoko finds a photo that Professor Nanaki had dropped. On it was a mess of scribbles made in black marker over a face; making the identity of the person in the photo indistinguishable. She returns it to Nanaki. :Later, when she confesses her feelings for him, Nanaki could only reply that he is unable to love anymore. He reveals that the photo Hiyoko had found was of someone that he had loved dearly and lost. This loss had caused him great distress and made him feel unprepared to love someone again. He tells Hiyoko to come back in a few years if she still wants to be with him to see if his heart can become capable of love once more. Bad Boys Love (Hurtful Boyfriend) :Nanaki's real name is Hitori Uzune. He is Nageki's guardian from the same orphanage, Heartful House. He was one of the birds who was better at studies, so he taught at a local school to support them. On the day of the Heartful House incident, Hitori was traveling back from work, thinking about what to get for their weekly family gathering, when he saw security cars parked in front of Heartful House. He learns that everyone, excluding Nageki, had been killed. :With Nageki, the only other survivor, he tries to rebuild a good life for the both of them. However, Nageki has a genetically defective immune system; ordinary diseases could be deadly for him. This prompted Hitori to search desperately for a cure before he lost the only family he had left, but none of the doctors he asked could cure Nageki. :That was when Souma Isa approached. The beginning of 2183 saw a letter from St. Pigeonation's Medical Institute from Isa Souma, bringing hope of a cure and inviting Nageki to board at St. Pigeonations so that the medical researchers may study Nageki's illness. Hitori accepts, though Nageki was reluctant to go. It quickly became sour, however, when Nageki's letters to Hitori were gradually becoming depressed in tone and any questions to Doctor Isa yielded unhelpful answers. Communication with Nageki had ceased. Worried, Hitori sneaks into the medical center to find Nageki, only to witness Nageki committing suicide in a lab fire after telling him that he hid the information on what the researchers were doing in the school library, and to make sure there's nothing left of his body. :After that fire, Hitori was thought to be dead. However, Hitori had simply bleached himself and took on another bird's identity. Kazuaki Nanaki, a bird with no past and future, someone easy to impersonate. After the original Kazuaki died, Hitori disguised the corpse as himself and let it be found by the Hawk Party, to fool them into thinking that Hitori died. :Hitori then entered the faculty of St. Pigeonations, waiting to find Nageki and take him home again, even though Nageki was already dead. A shadow version of Nageki haunts Hitori's heart, blaming him for his death and asking Hitori to kill Isa in revenge. Though Shadow Nageki is only a part of Hitori's guilty conscience that tortures him, he fails to recognise it as such. :In the ending of the BBL route, Hitori shot Shuu multiple times and asked where Nageki is. When Shuu realized who Nanaki truly was and that he had gone completely insane, he replied that all that was left of Nageki was the Charon-infected liver in Ryouta. In his deranged state, Nanaki proceeds to attempt to carve Nageki's liver out of Ryouta. :It was then that Nageki spoke. He borrows Ryouta's body to persuade Hitori; to make Hitori realize that he had misinterpreted his wishes all along. Nageki had wished for Hitori to make sure his body would be destroyed completely, and for Hitori to live happily, not revenge or Souma's death. It worked, and Nageki's words dispelled Hitori's shadow. They agree to meet again somewhere, sometime, in the future. Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star "The Christmas Thieves Attack!" "Fallen Chronicles: Absolute Zero" "The Day the Night Slept (Before)" :When most of the cast of Hatoful were stuck in a dream during an eclipse, they went to Holiday Star. Hitori was found at the top of Mount Pudding, stuck upside down in the caramel sauce and shocking Hiyoko and Nageki, who thought he was a corpse. :When the two pulled him out, they found that he has lost all his memories and had become blind; having eaten his own eyes. His personality had also reverted into a simplistic crybaby one much like The King's. He called himself Nemo, and he started crying - causing the sky to rain - because he couldn't find his name. It had fallen into the caramel mud. They offered to help him, but try as Hiyoko and Nageki might, they could not find the name. So Nageki suggesting giving "Nemo" a new name. How about Hitori? Though Nageki couldn't remember well, Nageki said that Hitori was the name of someone important to him. :After all the fuss about names and rejecting found names left right and center, "Nemo" mulled over it and accepted the name gratefully. In return, he gave the two a topaz gem and left. "The Day the Night Slept (After)" :After Nageki's death, Hitori was no longer the same bird he was. After helplessly witnessing his only surviving family left dying a flaming death right in front of his eyes, he was also wanted by the radical potlitical party; the Hawk Party. :In order to get change his identity and get away from his Hawk pursuers, Hitori took the real Nanaki Kazuaki's identity. The real Kazuaki was a timid hikkikomori who was friendless and failing his school classes. Hitori became Kazuaki's friend, then convinced him into commiting suicide by saying they would die together. He insulted Kazuaki as the other button quail died, then took the young quail's identity away right in front of him. :On the train to the afterlife, the terrified and bitter Kazuaki leapt off at a signal stop in the sky and waited, sitting on a chair in a little room with a candle and mourning his fate. He thought Hitori genuinely wanted to be friends and understood him. How did it become like this? :Kazuaki waited and waited in that lonely spot, attracting souls with the candle's light. More and more souls came until a egg-shaped star of surreal dream-like quality - Holiday Star - and a whole kingdom was built, and Kazuaki became The King (Ousama) of Holiday Star-along with, technically speaking, every other citizen of Holiday Star: The King was afraid of his new friends quarreling or leaving him, so he assimilated their individual personalities and minds into himself-every citizen becomes The King, and a part of The King. :Later, the true form and consequences of staying in Holiday Star is revealed - the cast will die if they remain there. The one in worst condition was Hitori, whom was slipping into a coma. This discovery made Hiyoko, Nageki and Yuuya attempt to rally everyone so that they might fight back and wake up from the eclipse-induced dream. :During this time, The King locked Hitori up in a special well-hidden room, saying he could nap there. Though every birdie had a picture book (symbollic of each birdie's troubles) written by the King accompanying them in each of their rooms, Hitori's had only angry scribbles and a single sentence: "You lied to me." Accompanying the phrase was a picture of a quail falling into blazing fire. :Yuuya was attempting to rescuing everyone from the clutches of The King. Due to Hitori's room being especially well hidden, Hitori was the last to be discovered. Special forbidden drugs injected into Hitori's body woke him up from his coma briefly, and Yuuya tried to coax the sleepy Hitori into leaving. Hitori tried to strangle him when he mistook Yuuya for someone else in his blindness. He remembered he had something unfinished he had to do... :In the end, to defeat The King, Nageki made use of the topaz Hitori gave him and burned the lighthouse (which used to be the candle in the lonely room) with himself in it. Holiday Star was destroyed, and The King reverted back to his original state of a little timid white quail in a mantle. With everyone's coaxing, including Ryuuji's, Kazuaki was made to take the train to his afterlife and continue on the cycle of life bravely with the ex-citizens of his kingdom. Web Series Hatocatch Pretty Coore! Hatoful Boyfriend Manga Webcomic Hatoful Boyfriend Overload! Overflow! EX Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels ]] Hatoful Boyfriend Drama CDs Kazuaki is voiced by 野島裕史 (Nojima Hirofumi) in all drama CDs to date. Prologue Primal Feather Second Feather: Summer Vacation Hatomame Sweet Blend Physical Description As a human, Kazuaki has short, wavy blonde hair, with a characteristic hair curl from his bangs. He wears a creamy scarf with fringes, in reference to his bird version's silver plumage. Beneath a brown duffel coat, he wears two overlapping long-sleeved shirts (blue and beige). He also sports a pair of white jeans and brown loafers. His eyes are brown. In most illustrations, they are closed. Although it depends on the picture and the time it was drawn, Kazuaki's skin is paler than Hitori's, but darker than Kazuaki-kun's. This is due to him bleaching his body. Personality and Traits Kazuaki is introduced as a calm man and a bit of a pushover. However this might actually be a translation error in Nazerine's translation (localization) of the game. In the English version, Kazuaki comes off as a bit monotonous and stoic. A rather suspiciously depressed aura. Instead of "sleepy", he comes off as simply "tired", which might make his route's ending less shocking. However in the Japanese version as well as the Drama CDs, Kazuaki has a very different personality. He seems more dizzy and detached from reality, while maintaining a silly smile and closed eyes most of the time. He often ends his sentences with "~" and generally speaks slowly, in a melodic manner. He isn't just sleepy, he is dreamy, to an extreme amount that worsens his already bad health. Kazuaki has narcolepsy, which causes him to faint extremely frequently throughout the game. Though it is played off as a joke in many instances, mostly due to his overall attitude, he developed this disorder from trauma that he endured. The fanbook and Drama CD reveals that Shuu has expressed interest in his narcolepsy, but essentially gives up because Kazuaki doesn't give off the impression that he'd like to be treated. Hitori Uzune's shift into Kazuaki Nanaki is a mostly unexplored area, and Moa hasn't explained much of it upfront. In BBL, Hitori seems to be fully aware of who he is in reality, and is conscious of his real secret plan. Acting as Kazuaki is a mere facade. When Kazuaki shoots Shuu Iwamine, his attitude and figure of speech shifts to sound more serious and cold, like Hitori. In contrast to that as well, when he shoots Shuu in the Japanese version of the game, his attitude hardly changes, and he continues to threaten and express his despair with a lighthearted attitude. There is another interesting fact about Kazuaki's mental state, revealed in the Hatomame Sweet Blend Drama CD, which takes place in Kazuaki's point of view. This Drama CD poses the take that Hitori is in-fact not fully aware that he is even in a disguise, and truly believes that he is Kazuaki Nanaki, perhaps having blocked out a part of his consciousness and memory to achieve that. Kazuaki meets Hitori in his dream, and claims that he has never seen or heard this bird before in his life. Dream Hitori comments that "It is not yet time for (Kazuaki) to be here. Sleeping is my job, tomorrow, and tomorrow, and the day after that..." Which suggests that Hitori Uzune indeed is a part of his consciousness, blocked out, and waiting until the right time comes, so he can "wake up" from inside his mind and take over. A lot of Hitori/"Kazuaki"'s story is unexplained, or at least, not delved into due to the story. However we have learned that some of Kazuaki's personality traits are mere imitations of the real Kazuaki, such as "Kazuaki"'s fondness of sweet tea and pastries. In reality, Hitori doesn't even like sugary things. (In fact, bitter things might be his preferred.) How much of "Kazuaki"'s character is legitimate, how much is an imitation, how much is the result of his narcoleptic mental state, and how much isn't... Is all mostly a mystery. Relationships Etymology '''Kazuaki' consists of the kanji characters 一 (kazu), "one", and 明 (ake), "bright, light". Nanaki consists of the kanji characters 七 (nana), "seven", and 姫 (ki), "princess". Also, the Japanese word for button quail is himeuzura (姫うずら/ヒメウズラ), the character hime (姫) is in Kazuaki's surname. Trivia *The scent of bleach sometimes comes from him. *His birthday is 23rd September 2162. *For Legumentine's, he prefers country millet. *He is often seen enjoying tea and sweet tea in particular. However in an interview, Moa reveals that this is merely a part of his mimicry of Kazuaki, who is very fond of sweets and sugar. In reality, Hitori doesn't like sweet tea.https://twitter.com/kirogaraii/status/1179784230391468038?s=20 Gallery MoaArtworkKazuaki.jpg|http://clione.halfmoon.jp/hatoful-boyfriend/gallery/index.html AZcardBoundByDreamsIllusions.jpg| HatofulBoyfriendAdventCalender7.jpg|http://moa810.deviantart.com/art/Hatovent-7-Kazuaki-509128087 MoaScrapSageOfNightmaresDrowning.jpg| MoaScrapSageOfNightmares.jpg| MoaScrapSageOfNightmaresPeaceful.jpg| MoaScrapSageOfNightmaresAwake.jpg| MoaScrapKazuakiTraditional.jpg| MoaScrapKazuakiSleeping.jpg| MoaScrapKazuaki2001.jpg| MoaScrapKazuakiOutfit.jpg| MoaTwitterKazuakiHitoriBirthday2013.jpg| MoaScrapKazuakiHitoriBirthday2014.jpg| MoaScrapKazuakiHitoriBirthday2015.jpg| Notes and References